In a connector where an electric wire end and a terminal connected to the electric wire end are housed in a connector housing, there are used a structure for preventing an entry of water transported through a surface of the electric wire.
In JP H09-106854 A (PTL 1), a space inside the connector housing, which is defined between the electric wire end and the inner wall of the connector housing, is filled up with resin to prevent water on the surface of the wire from being transported up to the electric wire end and the terminal connected to the electric wire end.
Additionally, there is also proposed a so-called “mold-type” waterproof connector where an electric wire end and a terminal connected to the electric wire end are integrally molded simultaneously with the molding of a connector housing.